S16 episode 13
'Gary Wins immunity ' Lambert: I have no more plays when it comes to flipping I don't why I was stupid enough to try 3 times to flip Raul and the guy clearly is loyal unlike a certain ally *cough* Shaun that I knew, but I mean now I'm talking to Tony Gary Shaun and Raul and I'm like yeah sure I'm a threat but is the jury really going to respect and give me votes over a Willie, Willie is clearly a better social player everyone likes him more then me and what can I say I'm strategic but all my moves failed, Willie is clearly more likely to beat you guys so you should get him earlier rather then later and hopefully this ran I gives them work Willie: I know I'm on the chopping block left, I know Lambert is going telling people I'm a big social threat no one's going to beat me in the end, and if this is my demise I will be very upset because this is suppose to be my uprising, so now I'm telling them that you may believe or not believe what Lambert says it's hard to know who the jury likes but, if Lambert gets farther no matter how it is the jury is going to think Lambert is playing all of you guys, and they did not like that comment, because they know it's true so I hope it's Lambert tonight Gary: All that's left in this game is 4 days and I'm happy I have immunity because this game now is chaos, because six people all want to be here in 4 days and only half of them can be there and it's just nice to have immunity and hopefully I can win the next couple, tonight we have to get rid of either Lambert or Willie and I mean I like both guys and they both pose different type of threats and it's hard to determine which one is really more of a threat, and that's the decision me Tony Shaun and Raul have to make tonight Raul: I feel like Percy is going to be highly critical of me, but I truly believe sticking where I have been this enttire merge is what's going to help me in the long run, and I just don't see a situation where all these big players are going to make it to the end and me being the most under the radar guy here I think is the perfect strategy to get to the end, the jury may not love it, but this is my plan and if I'm in the end clearly it worked and they got to respect it Shaun: I've been making a lot of moves I flipped to join this alliance I flipped to take out the dumbass wildcard Jack and now it's kind of nice to just have an easy move to vote out Lambert or Willie and it's too bad because really of everyone on the original brown tribe they are really the only two I like, but hey I don't want to be in the end with people who are liked I mean I know I'm not liked so if i'm in the end with people who are liked I'm not going to win so I'm glad to send Willie and Lambert packing Tony: I know Lambert would love to vote me off tonight, but I got the idol and I know no one will make a move against me so I only really have to make it past one vote to be in the final 3, I've been playing so hard out here and no one has been better then me, and tonight I'm going to prove it I've locked it down I'm going to vote out that sneaky little brat Lambert and follow up Willie and I don't care on day 38 I will take out my closest ally Gary because a final 3 me Shaun and Raul, I'm guarenteed to win this game, so I'm just looking to lock up my game Lambert final words Hey, I'm over it, I'm 49 years old probobly got luck to be on a survivor based for older people, I mean I made it to day 35 finished 6th of 18 people, I am proud of how I played and will always cherish this memory